Save me from myself
by Vamp213
Summary: -Chapter 10 now up :  - "I promised your father i would protect you... and I'm a man of my words" Pairings: B/D S/E C/T OC/?  R&R ENJOY :
1. Welcome to the Neighbourhood

AN: Hey everyone I've decided to write a fan-fiction, about a Vamp-witch coming to Mystic falls. I hope you like it, Leave me a review and tell me what you think, it is going to be a Multi-chapter and it will have parings some later on (ex: Bonnie and Damon, Stefan Elena, Caroline and Tyler.) Any who I hope you like it tell me what you think! R&R ENJOY :)

summary: "I promised your father I would protect you… and I am a man of my words…."

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD or It's characters…. Any new character belongs to me :)

* * *

Unknown POV

It feels weird being back in Mystic falls… everything looks so different from the last time I was here. I grabbed my bags and headed into the Mystic grill, sitting down at a table, eyes glued on the gang of teenagers hanging around the pool table. I felt a light tap on my shoulder only to be greeted by a blonde waiter with cold blue eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked

"Yeah a shot of vodka please"

The waiter let out a light chuckle before turning his attention back on me

"How old are you kid?"

"You don't need to know that, now go back there and get me that shot please and thank you" I replied brown eyes boring into light blue one's

"You're right I don't need to know, I'll be back with your shot"

A smile was plastered on my face as the waiter left the table. A man entered the grill; he was wearing a black leather jacket white shirt and black jeans. He had dark brown shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes.

_'No way'_ I thought _'that can't be him, he's not suppose to know I'm here yet!'_

Blondie appeared with a shot in his hand, slowly placing it in front of me

"Here you go, anything else I can help you with?" He asked politely

"Yes, who's that man over there with the group of teenagers?"

"Him? That's Damon Salvatore, you know Stefan's older brother?"

'

_'Stefan? Wait if Damon's here then where is Stefan?'_

"Speaking of Stefan here he is now"

The grey eyed Vampire entered the grill walking over to the group. Good he didn't notice me im not surprised it's been years since I last seen them. When he reached the table he pulled a brunette closer to him capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

"Do you know if they still live in that old boarding house?" I asked eyes still on the two men

the waiter looked at me as if I were crazy

"No… why does it matter?"

"I'm the one who's asking the questions here, you're just going to answer them got it!" I replied harshly

"Got it "he repeated

"who are those girls with them?"

"Oh that's Caroline, Elena and Bonnie" he said pointing them out

_'So that Elena girl must be Stefan's girlfriend'_

I looked at the charming waiter once more

"What's your name? How old are you the same age as them I believe"

"Matt, Matt Donavan. And yes we're the same age I'm 17 you?"

"Melody and I'm 16" I replied, picking up the shot finishing it in one gulp

"Well thank you Matt, you have been a big help"

I said gathering my things quickly getting up.

"No problem" he smiled "Hey and melody… welcome to mystic falls"

A small smile appeared on my face as I exited the restaurant….

* * *

Damon's POV (at the boarding house)

"Did anyone else feel like we were being watched" I said taking a sip of my whiskey

"What do you mean?" Bonnie said curiously

"I don't know it just felt like-"

"Relax, you probably were just being paranoid. Ever since we found out about this Klaus guy you had your guard up."

"But i've heard of him before, dude's powerful. He has a team of orginals to do his dirty work. If you thought i was power-crazed wait until we face this asshole"

I sighed taking a long hard gulp of my drink. The Burning sensation felt good in my throat. I got up pouring myself another glass

"I don't know man, something doesn't feel right…."

"Yeah I agree with stef, just relax" Elena replied

There was a loud knocking on the door; I placed my drink down slowly getting up to answer the door. Only to be greeted by a girl in her teens. She had long curly Black hair, brown eyes and was Carmel skinned. He thought she looked like Meagan good a much younger version of course.

"Sorry don't want any girl scout cookies" I replied harshly shutting the door only to have it slammed open

_'How did she… she didn't even use her hand?'_

"You seem to forget even though you're an older vampire im a vamp-witch which makes me have some advantage over you and the others who are not originals" she teased

Realization hit me as I looked at the 16yr old in front of me. A smile was plastered on my face

"Mel, Melody Smith is that you?" I smiled

"Hello Damon Long time no see."

Chapter End

* * *

An: Thank you so much for reading it means a lot. Leave me a review and tell me what you think :) Trust me as the chapters go on it will get better. Well thanks again for reading, I hope you like it :D

Here is a preview of the next chapter...

Preview: "Is eveything okay? what brings you here"

"They found out where i was damon. They're still after me and they wont stop until he has me"

Well i hope you like it :) Tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading.

-Vamp213 (L)


	2. New Kid in School

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I already had chapter 2 done so i decided to post it up :P So here it is Chapter 2 I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I dont own the VD

Save me from Myself Chapter 2 

* * *

**MELODY'S POV**

"Mel, Melody smith is that you" Damon said with a smile on his face

"Hello Damon, Long time no see." ...

I placed my bags down, quickly embracing the Vampire in a big hug.

"What are you doing here..." Damon asked slowly pulling back from the hug

"I'll explain later, for now lets just go inside"

I picked up my bags walking past Damon and into the large house. This place was still the same, it was almost like you could feel all the old memories coming back. Almost as if I never left. Tears were filling the brim of my eyes but luckily i held them back.

"Stefan, Come look who's here" Damon called

Stefan appeared with the two girls from the grill behind him. Shock was written all over his face as he looked at me dead in the eye

"Well are you gonna stand there all day or give me a hug" I smiled walking over to the shocked man giving him a quick hug

"Melody... how, what why are you here?" Stefan blurted out.

"Some welcoming stefan"

"No i didnt mean it like that it's just the last time i saw you, you were 7 and now suddenly your back"

"Don't worry I'll explain everything" I assured him " Oh sorry that was rude of me Hi I'm Melody" I replied extending a hand to the two girls

"I'm Elena"

"Bonnie"

I shook Bonnie's hand when cold shivers went down my spine. A surge of power went through me as I held her hand tighter.

"You're a Bennett"

"Um... yeah i am" she said uneasy removing her hand from my grip

"Any chance you're related to Shelia Bennett?" I asked curiosity filling up inside of me

"Yes, she was my grandma why ?"

I avoided her question entering the living room, I felt them follow of eyes were boring into me as sat down.

"not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" Damon asked growing impatient

"They found out where i was Damon. They're still after me, and they wont stop until **HE** has me"

Damon's eyes grew wide, panic was clearly written all of his face.

" i just dont understand why he wont give up" Damon yelled hitting his fist on the coffee table

" You said it yourself... power. He is not stupid he knows what I am, he knows that if any normal vampire drinks the blood of a Vamp-witch they could become as powerful as an original so if they can get all that power from drinking my blood then he knows that if he drinks my blood he'll..."

"Be the most Powerful/Deadly things to ever walk the face of the earth" Stefan said finishing my sentence

"Exactly."

"But why not just find another one. Why is he only after you!" Damon said getting pissed off by the minute

"Because Vamp-witches are extremely rare, Klaus knew what i always was from the day i was born he's not going to stop Damon"

The room became quiet, making everything uncomfortable and awkward.

"Wait I'm confused just what exactly is a Vamp-witch?" Elena spoke up Unlike bonnie who was in a daze taking everything in

"Well My mom is a witch who fell in love with a Vampire... and i think you know the part where babies come from already. Anyways that makes me Half Vampire Half witch... A Vamp-witch. I can still do spells and use my magic but i also have Vampire abilities like speed, hearing, strength, compulsion etc. So since i can do both it makes me powerful making me have an advantage over regular Vampires."

"Do you drink blood to live, how come you can age?" Bonnie asked

"Well I dont need blood but sometimes when the hunger comes its too strong and the only thing that can stop it is blood. And i don't age cause im still half human. But when it's my 18th birthday i have to decide whether i want to be full vampire or full witch. Its very rare for a Vamp-witch to be able to keep both."

"What about my Grams, what do you know about her?"

"Well i know she was a Vamp-witch, when it was her time to decideshe chose witch because she fell inlove with a mortal and wanted to live her life with him. There is a prophecy though one Bennett vamp witch will be able to be both witch/vampire their entire life ... well human life. Your grams was the one who would've had both abilities but she declined it because she didnt know what your gramps would think. So the next Bennett witch to have a Baby with a Vampire is rather lucky because the baby wont have to make a choice but instead will keep living how they always did."

"Oh my gosh, so much i dont know about..." bonnie trailed off

"I could help you with spells my mom taught me everything she knew until they took her away..."

I replied tears filling my eyes again, this time i didnt hold them back i let them fall freely. I remember it like it was yesterday. Klaus had men come to my home and take my mom. I remember hiding trying not to scream. I was only 3 i didnt know what was going on. That same day Dad called Damon asking him to take care of me well he went to find my mom. Damon expected and moved me in with him in the boarding house. One thing Damon was a man of his words He and stefan took care of me... made sure i was safe and raised me until i moved to go live with my grandmother...

"Yeah i would like that" Bonnie replied "And I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom, i cant imagine what you've been through."

Stefan moved towards me, hugging me tightly until the tears stopped. Damon pulled out his phone and dialed a number

"What are you doing?" I asked voice raspy from crying

"I'm enrolling you to stefan's, elena's and Bon's school"

"What i dont think that's a..."

"Relax they will be there to watch and protect you alright"

I nodded my head, a small smile appeared on my face for the first time in years I felt safe again...

Damon got up after making his call and left the room, Soon after bonnie followed him leaving me stefan and elena in the living room

**BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD*BD* BD* BD* BD* BD***

"Hey" Bonnie called out stopping the moving vampire

"Hey" He breathed out Wrapping his arms around the petite witch

"Are you okay?"

She said removing a loose strand of hair from his face

"Yeah... i guess. It's just this Klaus guy is really starting to piss me the fuck off ! He want's you and Elena to help break the moonstone curse he wants Melody for power, who's next Stefan! he wants all the people i care about and i swear i'm going to rip his heart out and tear him to shreds limb by limb" Damon exploded growing angrier

"Hey hey hey. Relax we're not going anywhere. If anything we are going to stop him together"

"We there is no we bons. I don't want anything to happen to you. you're not going !"

"Well you can't take him down alone, and i'm in this too damon as much as i dont want to be i am. And im going whether you like it or not!"

Damon smirked sometimes he couldn't believe how persistent and stubborn his witch could be.

"You're so stubborn!"

"You're so irritating!" she teased

"Yeah but you love me" Damon replied wiggling his eyebrows

"Unfortunately i do" bonnie teased

Damon just laughed pulling her closer, pressing his warm soft lips on bonnie's. The kiss was slow and passionate. Damon's wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and bonnie put her arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Bonnie slowly pulled back

"I got to go, i forgot i said i'd help caroline with decorations for the upcoming dance"

"I'll call you later"

The two went back into the living room, receiving questionable stares from the 3

"What" Damon smirked wrapping his arms around bonnie

"Elena you ready to go Caro's probably having a fit we're late!"

"Oh God i forgot about the Dance thing ! I'll see you Later babe" Elena replied kissing stefan goodbye,

"Bye" Melody said closing the door.

"Do i really have to go to school tomorrow? I just got here and you already want to ship me out"

"Yes, and hey education is very important besides i have business to take care of during the day so I cant babysit"

Damon said sticking out his toungue reciving a glare from melody.

"Come on it'll be fun" Stefan said picking up her bags showing her where she would be staying. 

* * *

(The next day at school)

Melody was walking in the crowded hallways of her new high school trying desperately to make it to her next class alive. Everything seemed to be going good until she bumped into a strong figure causing her books to fall.

"Im soo sorry" she gushed

"No, it was my fault let me help you" the man said

Melody looked up to see a boy with Blonde hair and Icy cold blue eyes...Matt

"I'm starting to think your stalking me blondie"

"Just might" Matt teased picking up her books.

"So you go here now?"

"Yeah, kinda being forced too" she replied dully

"Its really not that bad"

"Its is when you know no one expect you..."

"Ouch girl got spunk" Matt replied making melody laugh 

"Well if you want we could go to the grill after school?"

"I don't know ..."

"Come on it'll be fun i can even sneak you a shot a vodka" He tempted making her laugh for a second time

"Okay but i may have to compel you to get me something stronger"

"What?" Matt laughed

"Nothing, well i got to go to class see you later. Thanks again Mutt"

"It's Matt"

"I know" she smirked walking down the hallway. 

* * *

I walked into my period 4 class... Math. I hate math whoever decided to invent made my life more difficult than it needed to be. I looked around and there was one empty seat beside a guy with brown hair and matching brown eyes. Slowly i walked over and took my seat... i could feel everyone's eyes on me and thanks to my awesome hearing i could hear everything they were saying "Who's the new girl?" and " where did she come from?" I ignored them taking out my books getting ready for class

"Hey" the boy said

"Hi"

"Im Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert" He smiled extending a hand

'_Wait isnt elena's last name Gilbert'_

"Do you have a sister named Elena" I asked

"Yeah... why?"

"No reason, i met her she's nice"

"Yeah well thats elena the nice goody goody"

"So your a bad-boy ?" i Asked raising my eyebrow and the boy

"Aha i use to be, now im just trying to well i dont know be better i guess"

I just smiled turning around reaching in my bag for my phone

"Still haven't told me your name" Jeremy said in a sing song voice 

"You're fine without it"

"Maybe, but wouldn't it be nice to have a friend here?"

"Fine, it's melody"

"Nice name and nice to meet you melody."

"You too"

Soon after the teacher appeared telling everyone to put away their P.E.D's and to take out their binders while he wrote a problem on the board... I could tell this class was going to be a long one. I leaned over to Jeremy and whispered.

"I did mettion i hate math didnt I ?"

* * *

AN: Thanks soo much for reading i hope you liked it Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Anyways i will try to fit in more S/E B/D AND C/T Scenes but this chapter was focusing on why she was here and stuff. Lol so i'll try to squeeze those in throughout the chapters :P

Well I hoped you like it tell me what you thought :)

Here's a preview of the next chappie :D

Preview: "Who are you working for!" Melody shouted anger filling her viens

" I rather die than tell you"

"Luckily for you i can make that wish come true"

Also I'm curious to see who people would want Melody to be with

1) Matt

2) Jeremy

3) New bad ass character

4) none

So tell me your opinions I love to read/hear what you guys think Thanks again for reading :)

Have a good week!

-Vamp213


	3. Flirtin' with Disaster

AN: Thank you all for the amazing reviews :) All of you are super kind hearted and nice ! :) Well here it is Chapter 3 Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD

Save Me from Myself Ch.3: Flirtin' with Diaster

* * *

_"I did menttion i hate math didn't I?" ... _

Finally math was over and as i predicted it took forever. As soon as the bell rang I gathered up my books attempting to get out of there as fast as i could. When I finally made my move Something grabbed my arm stopping my exit

"In a hurry to leave I see" Jeremy smiled

"Well I was until someone just had to grab me"

"Well whoever did that was clearly rude" he joked

"Clearly" Melody smiled

Jeremy let out a soft chuckle before ripping a piece of paper out of his binder scirbbling something down and handing it to Melody.

"Here's my number call me if you want to hang out or a personalized tour of Mystic falls"

"I will " Melody smiled, slowly walking towards the exit again.

"Hey um Melody?" Jeremy asked "Do you want to hang out after school? Maybe play a game of pool?"

"Maybe another day, I kind've made plans with someone else... How about Wenesday?" She asked

"Sure" he smiled; placing his books in his bag

"Well I would love to stay and chat but im really late i'll see you tomorow"

She said leaving the classroom. Jeremy just watched, He picked up his bag.

"Tomorow" he smiled to himself, slowly leaving the empty classroom...

* * *

I left the classroom pushing the paper jeremy has given me in my bag. I quickly found Matt waiting at the front of the school... I slowly walked up towards him.

"Hey you" Matt greeted me as i walked up to him

"Hey yourself" I replied

"How was the first day?"

"Tiring, I swear the hallways are deadly! i tripped like 5 times!"

Matt let out a light chuckle remembering how i fell infront of him too

"Yeah well i kind've witnessed that" He laughed

"You're the one that bumped into me"I laughed aswell

Matt looked down at me noticing i was slouching due to my heavy backpack

"Here, let me help you with that"

He replied removing the heavy backpack from my shoulders placing it on his own.

"No really you don't have to do that it must weigh a ton" I protested

"It's alright Melody, I dont mind" He smiled sweetly

"Thank you mr. muscles" i teased sticking my tongue out at him

"No problem " He joked back

We fianlly reached his blue rusty chevy pickup truck. I tried to hold in a laugh once i saw what he was driving

"Nice wheels" I said sarcastically

"Hey don't mock Ronda, we've been through alot together"

"I could tell" I smirked " Wait did you just call your car Ronda?"

"Yup, me and ronda had some goodtimes together"

"That's kind of creepy" I admitted

"What alot of guys name their cars"

"Sure"

I laughed, Matt just smiled driving out of the parkinglot...

* * *

Stefan's Pov

I walked out of History with Bonnie and Elena by my side. Mr. Wong made elena and bonnie stay 5mins after class because they were talking during his lesson and made me stay because Apperently im the smart ass who keep proving his facts wrong. It's not my fault i was there to actually experince it... well maybe but still, the man went over board. I pulled out my phone and texted melody, I hope she was waiting downstairs for me.

'Where Are you?' I texted waiting for her to reply

"Stef, Stef ?" Elena called

"Huh?"

"are you coming to diner tonight?"

"Oh yeah sure of coruse i can't miss my girl cooking some diner for me" I smiled pressing my lips to elenas soft pink one's

"Get a room" Bonnie teased, elena just laughed hugging me close

"Whatever you're just jealous" Elena teased back

"Oh and stefan be warned I'm not the best cook in the world" she trailed leaving me a confused look on my face

"Let's just say the girl can burn water" Bonnie giggled

"Hey that's not my fault, and i've improved since then thank you very much... now i can make Kraft Diner"

"Kraft diner?" I laughed

"Yeah did i menttion bonnie is going to be there to help me cook something better... the girl can cook everything she makes is soo good!"

"Alright then, can't wait" I smiled

I glanced down at my phone, still no reply from melody. I started getting a little worried suddenly my phone went off a new text message

_To:Stefan_

_From: Melody _

_'Hey stef, srry if i worried you. I'm at the grill with a friend. I'll be home soon :)'_

I responded Immediatley

To:Melody

Fr: Stefan

'What friend? Is it a boy ?'

2 mins later my phone went off again

_To: Stefan _

_FR: Melody _

_'Yes... don't worry we're just friends. And I'll call you if anything but im fine. I'll see you in 20 mins or so Bye (L)'_

I texted her back one more time before kissing elena goodbye and leaving to go to the grill

To:Melody

FR: Stefan

'Alright I'm on my way there. I could atleast meet the guy first dont you think ;) see you soon Mel'

* * *

Melody's Pov

I looked down at my phone at the message stefan sent me

'Alright I'm on my way there. I could atleast meet the guy first dont you think ;) see you soon Mel'

Just great typical over-protective stefan was coming. As much as i loved stefan he had to learn to give me some space. I mean i just got here and he's already in protection mode.

"Is everything okay Mel?" Matt asked worried

"Yeah, it's just that stefan might come down to the grill..."

"How do you know stefan?"

"lets just say im a family friend" I smiled looking around the place at the empty pool tables

"So you ready to get your ass kicked at pool by a 16 year old girl" I challenged him

"Please, there's no way i'm losing to you" Matt teased

"How about we make this game more interesting, let's make a bet!"

"Alright whats the bet?"

"If I win you have to sing You smile by Justin Bieber on the karoake machine" I laughed

"And i I win you have to dress up as a clown tomorow"

I just laughed simply grabbing two pool sticks

"Game on"

"I cant believe i lost" Matt smiled running a hand through his golden locks

"Yeah well, i'm talented like that"

Matt looked at me then at the karoake machine

"Do i really have to sing in front of everyone..."

"Yup" I smirked watching him go onstage and grab the mircophone

"YOU SMILE I SMILE WOOAAHHHH II... YOU SMILE I SMILE"

I was dying of laughter, tears were forming in my eyes from laughing so hard... Matt looked at me and finally put the microphone down.

"There happy"

"Very" I smiled still laughing from his performance

My phone started buzzing again, i looked to see yet another text from stefan

To: Melody

Fr: Stefan

'20 mins is up. I waiting for you outside...'

I looked up at the charming boy slowly gathering my things.

"Im really sorry but i have to go, Stefans waiting outside for me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but thanks i had fun"

"Yeah me too expect when i had to sing Justin Bieber's song yeah NEVER make me do that again; We should do this again sometime"

"Haha okay i wont, and gasp asking me to hang out with you again... must have left a good impression. Ahah Bye Matt"

"Bye"

I left the grill only to be greeted bye the grey-eyed Vampire.

"You're a real stalker you know that"

"You came here with Matt." was all he said

"Yeah... why?"

"No reason he's just a year older than you"

"So you're like 150 years older than me, we still hang out dont worry we're just friends stef; and if he did anything i could always protect myself"

"I know, but i cant help but worry" He smiled "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, did you walk here?"

he nodded his head, and soon we left heading off towards the boarding house...

While we were walking i felt someone watching us. There was a man across the street with a black hoodie covering his face talking on a cellphone. I listened closley but only picked up a few words

"I see her. She's with him. walking, the Vamp-witch girl"

My eyes grew wide with horror, i knew stefan heard what he said because he placed a protective arm around me holding me close to him as he continued to walking quicken his pace. As we walked faster the man did too keeping up with us. I had enough i was tired of running and from what i could tell he was just an ordinary vampire younger than stefan. For us he was a weakling merly a distraction a random guy chosen from klaus to do his dirty work. A wooden fence approched us... there was a piece that was sticking up. Using my magic i sharpened it lifting it up a little i made sure no one was there and waited him to finish his call before sending him flying across the street and onto the wooden stake still attached to the fence. the stake pierced through his stomach and the Vampire cried out in pain. Stefan was shocked trying to move me but i quickly get out of his grip.

"Who are you working for ?" I screamed anger filling my viens

"I rather die than tell you" the man snarled

"luckily for you i can make that wish come true"

The man let out a wicked laugh before turning his attention back on me

"Im not afaird of you little girl"

this time stefan spoke up ready to rip the man's heart out of his chest.

"She said Who are you working for!" he said voice angry, fist clencthed

the man remained silent, a smirk was plastered on his face

"Look Buf, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. If you be a good Vampire i wont kill you" I said nicely

The creepy man was still silent refusing to talk, he wasnt scared of me maybe it's about time i show him what i can do  
Another piece of wood rose from the fence getter sharper by the second... this time it was placed for the man's heart. His eyes were wide as the stake got closer. Stefan just watched.

"Remember Hard way or easy way?" i reminded him

"Alright alright! I'm wokring for a man named Klaus... he wants me to kidnap you and bring you back to him I dont know why but all i know is that he wants me to bring you back to him" The man confessed

I looked hard at the man, showing him that i wasnt afraid if klaus wanted me he would need more powerful men

"What kind of wood can kill and orginal ?"

"I cant tell you"

"You better" I replied harshly , The stake still slowly rising

"OKAY OKAY , White ash wood is the type that can kill a Oringal but you would beed like 5 stakes"

A smirk apperead on my face as i listened to the man

"So im free to go now"

"Sorry... you took too long to answer and i dont know if i can trust you or not. Im doing you a favor once klaus finds out you told me everything he'll torture you and make you wish you want to die... I'm only speeding up the process"

Soon the stake pierced through his cold heart and the man turned grey. Stefan watched me closely still speachless.  
I continued to walk not caring if stefan followed me or not

"What about the body" he said

"Look again"

When he turned to look a second time the body was gone. We walked the rest of the way home in silence, who was i kidding thinking i would be safe... im never safe like i said Klaus wont stop until he has me...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) Sorry for the lack of D/B OR S/E scenes there WILL be some in the next chapter. So just as soon Melody starts feeling safe Klaus comes and takes that away from her. Dang melody is some powerful Vamp-witch no wonder klaus wants her! Anyways tell me what you think And Also i would love to hear your opinions thanks to thoose who already told me theirs so i'll re-ask this question LOL

Who would you want melody with ?

1)Matt 2) Jeremy 3) New Badass character she had history with OR 4) No one

I love reading what you guys would think so dont be afraid to tell me LOL ! Here's a preview of the next chapter

Preview: "Wait isnt tonight a full moon?"

"Well this cant be good" Stefan said voice full of worry

What's happening in the next chap? You'll have to read it to find out LOL :)

thanks again :) Have a GREAT week !

-Vamp213


	4. Hungry like the Wolf

An: Aw you guys are so Kind hearted thanks again for all the AWESOME review :) Here it is Chapter 4 ENJOY :)

Disclaimer: I dont own the VD

Save me from myself Chapter 4: Hungry like the Wolf

* * *

Melody's POV

_When he turned to look a second time the body was gone. We walked the rest of the way home in silence, who was i kidding thinking i would be safe... im never safe like i said Klaus wont stop until he has me..._Melody!"

"

Stefan called after me but i didn't care, I didn't want to listen anymore. I rushed to my room using my Vampire speed quickly shutting the door behind me so he couldn't come in. Seconds later i heard his footsteps getting closer until he was standing right outside of my door

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you" I warned him referring to the door handle

"Why?"

"I put vervain on it" I lied hoping he would leave me alone

"You're bluffing" Stefan replied smirking outside the door "Melody please let me in, I just want to talk."

I let out a long sigh before opening to door, allowing the grey eyed man in. Stefan smiled and entered; sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't stay here"

"What do you mean you can't stay here" Stefan said slowly rising from the bed.

"What do you mean what do i mean, I can't stay here stef. I'm putting you guys in danger besides this isn't your problem it's mine."

"Well little miss, you have no say where you're staying. And we got ourselves involved because we care about you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you that I could protect you from"

"That's Just it stefan, You and Damon our putting your lives in danger for me. It's not fair you shouldn't have to do that"

Stefan smiled walking slowly over to me, pulling me into a hug, I stayed still though i knew he wasn't going to let me go until i hugged him back.

"Don't worry about it Kiddo" Stefan replied "You're going to be fine we all are. Now go get ready cause we're going to elena's"

"But stefan i -"

"Not another word" He smiled heading towards the door. Stefan turned around looking back at me

"If it helps, me and Damon aren't even suppose to be here so don't worry about us; now get ready!"

A light laugh escaped my lips as I watched the Vampire exit my room, I wasn't going to let Klaus win, he already took someone important to me, and this time i WONT let him do it again not while I'm still living and breathing...

* * *

I walked downstairs; wearing my favorite pair of Dark wash jeans and light grey pullover sweater, slowly putting my hair into a high ponytail.  
Damon let out a sigh of relif before getting up from the couch and throwing on his Black leather Jacket.

"Finally!" he said annoyed

"What?" I giggled, putting on a pair of grey low cut converse

" It doesn't take 2 hours to get ready Mel" Damon teased shoving me out the door.

"It does if you're a girl" Stefan added

"HEY that's a stereotype. First off i couldn't find anything to wear because all my stuff were still packed up thank you very much and Second doesn't it take like 3 hours for stefan to do his hair and you to find the 'perfect' leather jacket and admire yourself in the mirror mr. I'm a sexy beast" Melody laughed imitating the two vampires

"What? Nothing's wrong with knowing and noticing you're hot" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows

Stefan Just shook his head before responding

" We should Probably get going before we're late"

Damon took the keys from stefan and hopped in the car; waiting for us to get in before driving off to elena's...

* * *

*In Car*

"So tell me again what happened today" Damon asked teeth clencthed

"Nothing one of klaus' men tried to attack me but i took care of it no big deal" I lied sitting back in my seat. I dont know why stefan insisted on telling damon, the guy is gone.

"No big deal? NO BIG DEAL!" Damon yelled

"Melody some fucker tried to attack you and you say no big deal that's a huge deal!"

"Damon..." Stefan trailed

"Don't Damon me, you were there why didn't you rip his heart out?" Damon replied

"Relax damon, there's no need to get all worked up i took care of it the guy's dead!"

"I know you did, but didnt you ever think it might be a test to see how powerful you are!. I mean why else would Klaus send a Normal WEAK vampire after you. Why not one of the originals, Mel you got to be more careful when using you're powers. Klaus is a sick man no one knows his next move"

"I did what i had to do damon end of story. I know i have to be careful with my powers but I can't just sit back and watch you and stefan fight all of my battles. Please just calm down it's over now okay?"

"Alright" Damon sighed in defeat, pulling up into Elena's drive way...

* * *

"Hey come in" Elena welcomed us in "Caro and Bon are here oh tyler is here too"

"You mean the guy that called me a Dude" Damon said with disgust

"Be nice damon" Elena warned him

"Oh but of coruse" Damon smirked in search of his little witch

Elena just shook her head pulling stefan into a long hug before looking at Melody

"Hey Mel" She smiled

"Hi thanks for letting me come"

"No problem, and besides Jeremy wanted you to come too"

A small smile apperead on my face, as i looked up at the brunette

"Oh really ?" I asked

"Yeah he's upstairs in his room playing video games Some new Call of duty game. You can join him if you want ?"

"Sure" I said slowly heading upstairs towards jeremy's room

Elena just smiled before turning her attention back on stefan. Giving him a quick kiss before leading him into the living room with caroline and Tyler.

* * *

***BDBDBDBDBDBB*BAMON*BDBDBDBD***Damon quietly entered the kitchen watching bonnie stir something on the stove. He snuck up behind her snaking his arms around her waist, nuzzling his head in her neck.

"What smells so good baby bird" Damon smirked kissing bonnie on the cheek

"Well elena wanted me to make Pasta so I'm making it" Bonnie smiled before turning around facing the dark haired Vampire

Damon smiled pulling bonnie closer to him, pressing his soft lips on hers.

"You never told me you could cook" He said voice husky and low

"I never knew it mattered" Bonnie giggled looking up at the charming man

"Well, i think it's real sexy when a girl knows how to cook" Damon said wiggling his eyebrows making Bonnie laugh even more

"You're so full of it" She replied slowly getting out of his grip

"What, I'm not lying maybe next time you could come over and cook me up a storm" Damon laughed reaching out pulling his girlfriend back into him

"Maybe one day I'll take up that offer" She smiled

"Good" Damon smiled kissing her for a second time, bonnie slowly pulled back

"We should probably go inside the living room."

"I rather stay here" Damon said truthfully

"Okay you can stay here but im going in the living room" Bonnie smirked before heading off in the living room

"So fiesty and stubborn" Damon laughed before going into the living room with the others

* * *

Damon entered the living room to see stefan sitting on the one seater, Caroline on the couch with tyler beside her putting an protective arm around her whispering something in her ear making her laugh. And Bonnie and Elena on the floor gossiping away

"Hello Caroline, Scooby Doo... where's Mutt" Damon smirked taking a seat on the couch

"Hi ass" Caroline replied scooting over making more room

"Oh and MATT couldn't come he's mom's in town again he promised they would go out to diner" bonnie replied

"Mutt,Matt same thing"

Stefan Just shook his head, before paying his attention back on their earlier conversation

"So what were we talking about before?" Stefan asked

"Oh yeah" Caroline said excitedly "Semi-formal is coming up guys. The decorations are ALMOST done but there is still Much like king and queen nominations and finding some teachers to chaperon the dance. Oh it's going to be so much fun! Oh and Bon/Lena i'm going to need your help again after school."

The two girls groaned, not as excited to help decorate the gym as their blonde friend

"Think about it this way, atleast you dont have to go dress shopping with her on the day of the big football game on t.v" Tyler laughed looking at the blonde Vampire

"Hey, we have to be matching!" Caroline stated "you all are coming to semi right?"

"Unfortunately we have no choice" Damon replied speaking for all 3 of the guys in the room. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena laughed nodding their heads in agreement.

"So Ty how has the whole were-wolf thing been going?" Bonnie asked concerned

"Good so far, I mean i cant control it but so far there is no full moons so im good." He replied

"Arent you scared a little bit... for you're first transformation?" Elena asked

"Yeah... But luckily my uncle's helping me deal with everything"

Elena nodded before getting up

"Come on Bon, lets go check on your food. You coming Care?"

"Yeah"

The blonde said following the two girls into the kitchen leaving the guys to talk.

* * *

*Upstairs*

Melody slowly walked down the hallway knocking on the slightly opened door.

"What do you want elena ? Please don't tell me you burned the food again?" Jeremy said

Melody let out a giggle before entering the room

"No i think everything's good bonnie's cooking most of the food" She laughed sitting on the edge of his bed

"Oh hey melody, sorry i didn't notice you" Jeremy said a light blush creeping up on his face

"Caught up in black ops i see"

Melody said grabbing a controller

"Yeah it's sick!" Jeremy laughed "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to play you " Melody smiled

"You think you can beat me"

"What's up with you boys and thinking you're good at everything?"

"What's up with you girls and thinking you can beat a guy C.O.D"

Melody laughed before starting the game.

"That's not fair you cheated!" Melody pouted

"Did not, Just admit it I'm better at Call of duty" Jeremy grinned

"You would've lost if you played properly! I called a time out and you still killed me!"

" You should learn by now there is no time outs in Call of duty, now go on say it"

"You're a pain in the ass you know that!" Melody teased

"You have three seconds to take that back" Jeremy teased back

"Or else what?" Melody challenged him

Jeremy laughed before getting up from the floor walking over to melody.

"Or else the tickle monster comes out" he said playfully

"What the, the tickle monste- Jeremy Stop T-That's not fair I-I wasn't expecting T-Tha-that" Melody laughed as the boy tickled her

"you also weren't expecting me to win but i did. I guess im just unpredictable" He smirked continuing to tickle her

"If i were you i would take it back and admit im the better player"

"Jeremy!"

"Go on melody I'm waiting "

"Urggh F-fine you're the better player and not a P-pain in the ass!" Melody managed to get out

"Good girl" Jeremy smiled helping her up.

"Did you have to tickle me to death?"

"Yup" Jeremy laughed

Melody just rolled her eyes before getting up again

"but i have to admit you are a good player too"

"Thank you" Melody smiled looking up at Jeremy

"We should probably go downstairs" melody said

"Yeah come on lets go"

* * *

Melody walked downstairs with Jeremy behind her, they entered the living room joining the conversation that was taking place

"Oh Jeremy you are going to semi-formal right?" Caroline asked

"Um.. I'm not sure yet I'll think about it" he replied

"Well you should stop being all emo and go have fun!" Caroline laughed watching Jeremy blush "Oh hey I'm Caroline"

"Melody and it's nice to meet you"

"You too"

"Hey what's up I'm tyler?"

Melody extended a hand and shook the boy's. A strange feeling came upon her as she shook his hand like what happened with bonnie's ... he's not normal.

"What are you?" melody whispered going into trance mode

Tyler felt uneasy pulling his hand back.

"How do you know im different" he whispered back "You're like bonnie aren't you?"

"Well i guess you could say that... but you're different i cant put my finger on it "

"Were-wolf" he answered for her

"Were-wolf? " melody said looking at damon

"yeah crazy i know"

Melody turned around and looked up at the blonde

"When did you say semi-formal was again ?"

"The 12th why?"

Melody was silent as she responded

"Isnt the 12th a full moon?"

The room suddenly became quiet, stefan finally spoke up

"Well this can't be good" he replied

"Is this why you didnt want to go?" Caroline asked tyler

"Kind of" He said honestly "But i know how much you want to go and im practicing to keep control so we could go early and when i start feeling werid i'll leave I promise"

"I dont know Ty" the blonde said

"Dont worry, i'll be good" he replied kissing caroline on the cheek before going to the bathroom.

Elena entered the living room, getting everyone's attention

"Diner's ready everyone!"

"here we go... prepare yourselves" Jeremy said looking at melody

"Hey bonnie mostly cooked but i did make the mashed potatoes" the brunette smiled

"Yeah remind me not to eat that" Damon said laughing heading into the kitchen receiving a glare from elena.

"You'll try it right stef?"

"You betcha" He smiled following his brother into the kitchen as well...

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it Tell me what you thought :) So in my version mason is still alive and not evil, helping tyler with his situation.. anyways here;s a preview of the next chapter

Preview: "Clear your mind and focus" Melody said in a calm tone

"Clear my mind and focus" Bonnie repeated trying the spell for the 5th time

What's happening with mel and bon? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out

Thanks again for reading, dont forget to tell me what you think! Have a good week and watch VD tonight!

-Vamp213 (L)


	5. Under Pressure

AN: Hey everyone thanks for the AMAZING reviews, you guys are super Nice and Kind-hearted... Well I already had Chapter 5 done and i was debating whether to put it up or not but since you guys are SOOO AMAZING / WONDERFUL i made up my mind and decided to post it! Thanks again you guys are truly awesome ... i know i say this alot but you can't deny the truth:P So thank you! Here it is Chapter 5 Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD

Save me From Myself Ch.5: Under Pressure

* * *

Melody arrived at school tired, they stayed at Elena's until 12:00. When they arrived at the boarding house she didn't know how she got in her room but she was grateful to the person who carried her up. Caroline was doing a good job advertising the semi-formal because everywhere she looked there was a poster about it filled with information. Melody Just laughed walking over to bonnie, elena and stefan.

"Hey" she said voise raspy

"Hey sleepy head" Stefan replied " I didn't know if you were going to come today so I left... Did damon drop you off?"

"Yeah" I yawned, trying to wake myself up

"Oh bonnie did you bring it?" Melody asked voice filled with curiosity

"Yeah it's in my bag" She replied

"Alright, Meet me at the boarding house later and then we can get started"

"Get started on what?" Elena asked

"Training, Bonnie asked me to help her with a few things, And she's going to help me with some stuff" Melody smiled

"So basically you're going to train/learn off of each other"

"Yup" Bonnie replied; Pulling out her cellphone looking at the time

"We better get to class, before Mr. Wong has a fit!"

"Yeah, We'll see you later bye" Elena said heading to class with Bonnie and Stefan, leaving Melody alone to walk to her first class by herself...

* * *

Melody's POV

English and Science went by fast, pretty soon it was lunch. I walked around the school looking for Jeremy; i promised we would have lunch together today. I soon found him sitting by the bleachers alone. A smile was plastered on my face as i walked up to the brunette.

"I thought you told caroline you were done with being emo" I teased him sitting down

" Ha ha very funny" He smiled scooting over making room "How are you"

"Tired"

"Yeah i could tell, you have bedhead and morning breath"

"What!" I shrieked pulling out a pocket mirror and checking my breath

"Relax i was kidding you look great"

"That wasn't funny... and thank you. You look good too"

A smirk appeared on his face before he turned around, pulling out his lunch from his bag

"You want a bite?" He asked taking a massive bite of the sandwich

A giggle escaped my lips as I watched him eat

"No, im good."

"So..." Jeremy trailed "you going to the semi-formal?"

"I don't know yet... No one's asked yet and also being the new kid is lame enough i dont need to be known as the new kid who went to semi formal by herself" I joked around "Why?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to talk but a loud buzzing noise came and interrupted him. I checked my phone only to see a new text message

"Im sorry"

"No it's okay check your message" Jeremy said looking at the empty football Field

"I'm sure it's not important, go on"

A small laugh came from Jeremy as he looked at me

"Well... I was going to ask you if you wanted to-"

"If i wanted to what ?" I said voice filled with curiosity

"Never mind" Jeremy said averting his gaze

"Too bad you got me interested now spill" I smiled letting him know he could tell me anything

"Well, I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me?"

"As friends or as your date..."

Jeremy smiled, his cheeks were turning light red... he looked back up at me his eyes boring into mine

"Well it depends on you... but I'm kind of hoping you'll go as my date..."

Melody looked up at Jeremy, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't notice him getting closer

"Meaning?" she said softly

"Meaning, i like you... alot" Jeremy whispered still moving closer until his face was inches from hers.

Melody felt his hot breath on her skin, his scent filled her nose making her dizzy... he was intoxicating making her feel light headed. She was sure if she was standing her knees would've already gone all weak... He soon closed the gap between them pressing his lips on hers bringing her in a warm passionate kiss. Jeremy snaked his arms around melody's waist pulling her into him; deepening the kiss. Melody wrapped her arms around jeremy's neck. Kissing him back with the same intensity he was kissing her with. Her lungs felt like they were on fire they needed oxygen... but oxygen was the last thing on her mind. Jeremy's tongue grazed melody's lower lip asking for entrance, which melody allowed. A soft moan came from melody, making jeremy kiss her harder making sure when he pulled back her lips would be swollen. Melody Slowly pulled back due to the lack of oxygen...looking up at the boy panting heavily, Her heart was racing...

Jeremy leaned over near her ear, Melody felt his lips brush her earlobe as he spoke

"I'll pick you up around 8:00"

He pulled back, slowly getting up before leaving the girl speechless; fingers touching her now swollen lips...

* * *

The rest of the school day went past, In math jeremy kept uses excuses to 'accidently' brush her hand with his. Melody arrived to the boarding house to see Bonnie waiting on the couch for her

"You ready ?" Melody asked kicking off her shoes

"Ready as i'll ever be" bonnie whispered pulling out the grimore

Melody studied the book, flipping through the pages.

"So teach, what am i learning today ?"

"Im going to teach you how to connect with grams through your dreams" Melody said simply

"you can do that?"

"Yeah... it's sometimes how i'd talk to my dad..."

"Don't mind me asking but where is he?"

"Around the world, looking for Klaus... it's pretty messed up "

Bonnie remained silent looking at melody

"So tell me what to do"

"First off you have to concentrate, think about the person you want to connect with... A Good way is a memory a happy/sad memory you have about them"

"Well that's easy Saddest one is her death..." Bonnie trailed

"Don't forget you have to be happy as well, think about how she made you smile... how she made you feel safe"

Bonnie closed her eyes concentrating hard, thinking about all the good times she had with grams and the sad ones. The candle that was on the floor lit up

"Good" Melody cooed "it's working you're doing great!"

"Now think about the a special place you two went, and could talk about anything there"

Bonnie focused remembering how grams and her would always go into a part of the garden... and have some of the deepest talks. She remembered grams telling her about the birds and the bees there when she was 11. A faint smile appeared on bonnie's face

"Now here's were you really have to concentrate... you are going to get really sleepy But you can't take your mind off the memories dont let the urge to sleep distract you keep thinking. Once you fall asleep you'll be able to connect with your grams. Most people do this spell at night It just makes things eaiser."

Bonnie felt tired, but was determined to only think about grams, she could feel herself getting more sleepily seeing images of grams... it was working. Bonnie felt her self reach out trying to touch the faded person but a loud noise interrupted her breaking her concentration and the picture disappeared

"Crap!" Bonnie said "I was so close"

She looked at her phone, to see caroline calling her

"Hello?"

"Bonnie where are you?"

"Caroline im soo sorry i forgot i said i'd help you pick out a dress, i've been uber busy but im on my way now"

"Alright see you soon bye"

"Bye"

Bonnie hung up her phone, getting up from the ground.

"Thanks melody, but this lesson will have to go on hold" She laughed walking towards the door

"No problem anytime"

"Hey are you going to semi tonight?"

"Yeah i am " Melody smiled

"Great! do you have a dress?"

"Nope"

"You're coming "

Melody let out a groan she really hated dress shopping

"No it's alright im sure i have one upstairs"

"Too bad, get your shoes on "

"Bonnie..." Melody trailed not wanting to do this

"Dont make me call caroline" She warned

"Alright, alright im putting them on"

Melody left a note for Damon/Stefan telling them she was going out with Bonnie. The two girls went out the door and on there way to meet Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert...

__

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it, leave me a review and tell me what you thought :D  
ONce again thanks for reading :) you guys are awesome ! Here's a preview of the next Chapter

Preview: "You don't mind if i steal your girl for one song"

"Yeah, sure i don't mind" Jeremy said through clencthed teeth

What's happening ? where are they? You'll have to read the next Chap to find out ;)

Thanks again, don't forget to tell me what you think :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	6. Bark at the Moon

AN: Aww thanks for the kind reviews you guys are real nice :) Here it is Ch.6 ENJOY :)

Disclaimer: I dont own the VD ... Or do i HAHA Yeah no really I dont own the VD lmfao!

* * *

Save me from myself Chapter 6: Bark at the Moon

* * *

Jeremy entered the decorated gym with Melody on his arm, A smile was plastered on his face as he made his way over to their table.  
The gang was already seated giving the two an awkward look, Jeremy just shrugged putting an arm around melody's shoulder.  
Melody noticed a certain Blondie was missing from the group... Matt, she couldn't help but wonder where exactly he was.

"Caroline you guys did an amazing job with the decorations" Melody said looking around the bright gym

"Thank you, A little hard work goes a long way right" the blonde smiled

"A little?" Bonnie exclaimed "try sweat and blood, You really know how to give orders Caroline!"

" Hey I wanted tonight to be perfect!"

"And perfect you got"

Tyler added in, kissing her on the cheek. Damon and Stefan just stared at the young Vamp-Witch who still had Jeremy's arm wrapped possessively around her.

"So fill us in Mel" Damon said gaining everyone attention/ curiosity

"Um... On what?"

"You know the fact Boy wonder has his arm around you"

"Let me rephrase that, what's up with you and Jeremy?" Stefan asked curious

"Sorry damon but I don't KISS and tell"

Jeremy replied borrowing one of Damon's famous smirks, silencing the two vampires. Melody looked down at her lap, Man did she hate when things became awkward. She slowly got up from her seat excusing herself, and heading towards the bathroom, when she bumped into a strong figure... Matt.

"Hey" Matt said looking down at her

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming tonight since you know you dropped off the face of the earth lately"

"Yeah sorry about that things have just been... messed up lately. I just needed some time to think"

Melody just nodded brown eyes boring into his ice cold blue ones.

"Well i kind of came here for a reason so..." she trailed eyes heading towards the washroom.

"Oh yeah, um... I'll see you at the table i guess"

"Yeah see you there" Melody replied walking past him.

"Oh and Mel?" Matt added

"Yeah?"

"Save me a dance"

He smiled, before walking into the gym. A small smile appeared on her face... she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss seeing him or that smile she has come use to. Out of everyone from Mystic Falls besides Damon and Stefan she was closet with Matt. He had been her first friend in Mystic Falls. Her and Jeremy were close but it was different. Something she couldn't explain.

_SAVE ME FROM MYSELF_

"I thought you might have left out the bathroom window" Jeremy laughed pulling Melody closer

"I was tempted but then i thought if i left i wouldn't get a goodnight kiss"

Jeremy smiled, arms wrapping around her small waist. He slowly leaned down so his lips were near her earlobe. Melody could feel his hot minty breath on her skin, His lips brushed her soft skin as he spoke in a low husky and promising voice.

"Trust me, there will be plenty of those"

Melody blushed, She hadn't noticed everyone wasn't at the table

"Where is everyone?"

"Dancing." Jeremy said simply. "Now Miss. Smith May I have this dance"

"Oh certainly"

she giggled allowing herself to be guided by Jeremy onto the dancefloor. There she spoted Damon and Bonnie, Elena and Stefan, Caroline/Tyler and Matt with a girl she didn't know. Jeremy's hands instanly found her waist. Melody place her hands around jeremy's neck and started swaying to the music.

"you're beautiful" Jeremy whispered

"thank you, you're handsome" she gushed.

Jeremy slowly dipped his head down... his face only inches away from hers when they got shoved by a next dancing pair... Damon's fault of course.

"Damon!"

Melody and Bonnie shreiked but he ignored them eyes boring with jeremy's then down to Melody's waist where jeremy's hands took place.

"Your hands aren't broken are they?" Damon asked adressing to the boy

" Um... No."

"Well they will be if you don't raise those hands up a bit"

Bonnie sensed the tension between the two and acted quickly

"come on damon, lets finished our dance" she said sweetly pulling the vampire away from elena's little brother.

Melody looked up at Jeremy, her eyes saying sorry a millon times

"I'm soo sorry about that!"

"It's alright damon's just being an ass as usual!"

"so... where were we" Jeremy said dipping his head down for a second time, only to be interuppted again by little miss elena.

"Jeremy come on we have to go!" She said quickly yanking the boy away from melody.

"why what's up? "

"It's jenna, she stabbed herself alaric says she was compelled! hurry up!"

"I gotta go"

"go jeremy i'll be fine!"

I felt Stefan behind me his face was serious... he knew who did it.

"I'm coming with you" he said voice low

"No stefan, we should've listened. Katherine is always going to be one step ahead of us don't you see that. Right now I need some time to think"

"Think about what?"

"I dont know... Everything"

"Call me later?"

"Yeah"

She said giving him a weary smile before grabbing Jeremy's hand rushing out of the gym. I looked up at Stefan, his face blank staring off into space. I opened my mouth to speak but before i could he turned around walking off into the deafning music finding damon and Bonnie telling them about the series of events.

Melody eyes wandered around until they landed on a couple she knew quite well... Caroline and Tyler. Her ears perked up listening as the man spoke.

"Care, I have to go" Tyler said with worry

"Why what's happening ? "

Tyler remained silent, pulling up his sleves revealing goosebumps ... the first sign of the transformation. Caroline slowly moved her hand towards his arm. It felt like his skin was on fire, A deadly fire that would consume everything in it's path. Caroline's eyes grew wide quickly moving her hand from the sizzling skin.

"I'm coming with you!"

"NO!" Tyler bursted out making the blonde step back a little "It's too dangerous, i dont know if i would be able to control myself"

"I don't care!" Caroline said stubbornly

"Look if anything gets out of control I'll leave but for now lets get you out of here fast."

Tyler didn't responded instead he grabbed caroline's hand rushing out of the gym off into the night. Melody was in shock for a night that was suppose to be fun and care free alot of things were happening. She couldn't find stefan and Damon the gym was too crowded. She quickly walked back to the table grabbing hers and Jeremy's things rushing outside to find stefan.

The cool air hit her skin blowing her hair around as she desperatly searched for someone to tell her what the heck was happening! this was too much, She sat down on the grass hands covering her face.

"Is everything alright?" Matt said sitting beside the 16 yr old

"No, everything is not alright everything's messed up being that-"

Melody stopped herself, she wasn't sure if they told matt about anything yet. As much as she wanted to tell Matt everything she couldn't they weren't her secrets to share. She wanted to tell him about her being a Vamp/Witch but assumptions would go straight to Stefan and Damon blowing their secret as well so instead she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey relax, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to" He said assuringly giving her a warm hug.

Melody was glad she had Matt, she needed a friend right now.

"Well you know we could always go back to the grill and have to kick my ass at pool again" Matt smiled

Melody laughed but declined his offer she needed to make sure Jeremy was alright, needed to make sure stefan wasn't taking things hard. Needed to be there for everyone.

"As much as i would love to have you sing bieber again I can't it's been a long night" She whispered playing with grass

"There's always another day right?" He said getting up

"Do you want a ride home in Ronda?"

Melody laughed she remebered his odd blue pickup truck and how he named it

"I'm telling you Matt no one names their cars anymore!" She giggled

"But no thank you, I'm actually waiting for stefan and Damon I'll text you later."

"Yeah"

The blue eyed man said slowly walking off in the Darkness. Melody looked around again for the brothers but still no sign, she got up when her phone started buzzing. She pulled it out of her purse hoping it was one of the salvatores. Looking down at the lit up screen it showed Unknown  
Melody opened the text only to be shocked

To:Melody

FR: Unknown

**'A pretty young girl like you shouldn't be alone in the Dark...**'

Melody stared down at the phone before responding

to: Unknown

Fr: Melody

_'Who are you and how did you get my number?'_

Instanly they replied

**'Creatures like to play in the Dark' **

Melody was getting scared, but decided to text the number again hoping it was a prank call

To"Unknown

From: Melody

_'Who are you?' _

Her phone buzzed for the final time

To: Melody

fr: Unknown:

**'I've been watching you little **girl**, you think your one step ahead but I'm always going to be. I know what you are and what kind of power you hold, Don't try anything because you and those weak little salvatores are nothing to me. I'll break every single bone in your body, I'm someone you dont want to mess with. I have little workers watching you giving me feed-back like that one you killed. Lets just say you know who this is if**  
**you need a hint I have your father's heart in my hand while he was trying to save your very alive/ tortured mother goodnight sweetheart, don't let the Vampire's Bite." **

Melody's Jaw dropped, tears were welling up in her eyes. She quickly removed her heels running off into the darkness dropping her phone as she ran. She NEEDED to find stefan and Damon now! She quickly spotted Matt. Running up to him.

"MATT, I need you to drive me to the hospital"

"Why?"

"I need to find Damon and i'm positive they are there!"

"Alright" Matt said opening the passenger seat for her "Get In"

The two got in quickly speeding off out of the school parking lot

A dark figure walked slowly, bending down picking up melody's phone before crushing it with their bare hands. The person let out a Dark/Loud laugh before walking off stalking the car with a wicked smirk on their face.

Chapter End!

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it ! Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I'll be updating Best Friend soon. Anyways Merry Christmas everybody have a great one and HAPPY NEW YEAR I still can't believe 2010 is almost over :( I hope you had some great memories to remember it by I sure know i did. Happy Holidays everyone God Bless :)

-Vamp213 (L)


	7. Good Night Sweet Heart

AN: Everyone I am soo sorry I haven't Uploaded this story in the longest time, I have been so caught up in school work and social stuff and updating other stories that I completly forgot about this one. Truth is I was suffering with some writters block for this story and finally came over it. Once again im very sorry I hope you like it :) ENJOY! BTW Im really sorry Lolol okay here it is :)

Disclaimer: I dont own the Vampire Diaries

Save me From Myself Chapter 7: Goodnight Sweetheart

* * *

_A dark figure walked slowly, bending down picking up melody's phone before crushing it with their bare hands. The person let out a Dark/Loud laugh before walking off stalking the car with a wicked smirk on their face..._

Melody rushed into the hospital with Matt behind her, he did it he had found her. She was no longer safe heck she was Never safe and she would be a fool if she thought she was. Melody quickly spotted Jeremy running over to the brown eyed boy

"Jeremy!" She yelled receiving hushes from the nurses "Where is Stefan and Damon?"

"I don't know" He said softly looking down at the floor Melody picked up his sorrow, embracing him in a tight hug. Jeremy sighed wrapping his arms around her waist. This was her fault all of this was her fault, if she just surrendered to Klaus none of this would happen. Her father wouldn't be dead, Stefan and Damon wouldn't have to put their lives in Danger and everyone she cared about would be safe.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy, this is all my fault"

Jeremy's face dropped as he looked down at the girl before him "No it's not how can you even think that" he replied removing his arms from her waist.

"It is, Klaus is after me and only me therefore I'm putting everyone in danger!"

"No your not! This is Katherine's doing not Klaus'" Jeremy responded taking a seat "I think Klaus wont be around for a while your safe here"

Melody remained silent remembering her messages on her phone "I'm not safe anywhere" Jeremy looked at her as if she were crazy what did she mean she wasn't safe anywhere. Jeremy grabbed the young girl's hand pulling her onto his lap inhaling the scent of her orchid and coconut hair wavy hair. Melody sighed relaxing into Jeremy; his strong arms wrapped around her making sure she was comfortable.

"How is your aunt doing?" Melody asked staring at the wall ahead of her, Jeremy sighed burying his head in the crook of her neck "I don't know Elena went to go ask the head nurse 10 minutes and she still hasn't come back"

Melody remained silent thinking about the series of events that occurred earlier in the night, how was she going to tell Stefan and Damon that she really couldn't stay with them any more that she was just putting them in danger that her father is now dead and someone knows where she is... how was she going to tell them. She couldn't. She would simply leave a note and head a separate way explaining to them why she had to leave and why she had to leave alone. Melody spotted Matt walking into the Hospital she jumped off of Jeremy's lap and headed over to the blonde man.

"Hey you haven't seen Damon or Stefan have you?" Melody asked him secretly hoping that he would say yes

Matt shook his head answering her question "No, I thought they were here with you"

"No they must be with Elena I guess" She said looking at the floor, Jeremy rose when he saw his older sister running down the hallway in his direction, The Bernette stopped panting heavily gripping Jeremy by the shoulders.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled looking up at her younger brother "Jenna she is not here she never even checked in!"

Jeremy was confused how couldn't she be here Alaric said she stabbed herself "What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean she isnt here!" Elena replied running a frustrated hand through her hair "And she didn't transfer to another hospital!"

"Why would Alaric lie and say that she stabbed herself" Jeremy questioned angrily

"I don't know but I have to Find Stefan!"

Melody stepped in "Whoa Stefan and Damon aren't with you?" She asked scared how many more surprises did she need for the night

"No Stefan called me and said he and Damon had to go back to the school to get you!"

"Oh my God!" Melody whispered backing away from everyone Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder stopping her "What wrong Mel?"

She didn't speak... she couldn't. She slowly licked her lips asking Matt to borrow his phone to call Stefan leaving them alone. Melody stepped outside of the hospital feeling the crisp breeze hit against her skin. She sat on the ground pressing her back against the wall as she went to call the Salvatore's the phone vibrated a new text message from unknown She couldn't look at Matt's messages who knows it could be one of his other friends with a new number. Sighing the phone vibrated for a second time ... unknown. She licked her lips slowly opening the text.

To: Matt  
Fr: Unknown

**"What did I tell you about pretty girls and being alone in the Dark And not having your precious Salvatores to protect you"**Melody stared blankly at the screen how did this person know she had Matt's phone, Melody quickly deleted the message before responding

To:Unknown  
Fr: Matt

_"Leave me the hell alone, and stay away from my friends. You claim that your so powerful yet you hide yourself and send pathetic messages trying to scare me... well guess what im not afraid show yourself you coward!"_

Melody gulped before sending the message, before she knew it the screen lit up again showing a new message

To: Matt  
Fr: Unknown

**"Don't piss me off... you wouldn't like it when Im pissed off. You never did. In a second a single phone call I can have your mother Dead like your pathetic father. I thought you would be smarter for you are still outside defenseless your little magic wont compare to mine. Like I said you know who this is I may not be your first guess. But if you need another hint... I can still taste your cherry lip balm on my lips... you should've went inside my love because unfortunately your time is up."**

Melody quickly pressed the phone shut making sure to delete any message that was sent and returned, So many thoughts were running through her head. Who kept texting her she pushed her thoughts away and ran into the hospital handing Matt back his phone.

"Hey come on I'll give you a ride home" Jeremy said grabbing Melody's hand before she could protest or even say goodbye to Elena and Matt, Jeremy opened the door for melody before getting in himself. "Are you cold or something?" He asked noticing that she was shaking like a leaf Melody shook her head looking down at her lap "No, no I'm just worried about Stefan and Damon" Jeremy put a comfortable hand on top of hers letting her know he would be there for her no matter what. Melody smiled before Jeremy started the car and headed out of the hospital

The dark figure emerged from the shadows stalking the car melody was in yet again "Foolish girl I will have you again... only in a matter of time"

* * *

Jeremy pulled into the Salvatore driveway turning over to face Melody "Are you sure your going to be okay by yourself" He asked concerned remembering how scared she was at the hospital Melody nodded "Yeah I'll be fine..." She trailed unbuckling her seat belt Jeremy nodded before stopping her exit "Here Call Damon and see where he is" Melody smiled declining "I'm fine Jeremy really" Jeremy laughed "It wasn't an offer here it's already dialing"

Melody smiled before pressing the phone to her ear "Hello?" Damon asked answering his phone

"Damon!" Melody replied happily "Where are you?"

"Looking for you!" Damon responded angrily "Are you at home!"

"Yeah I was at the hospital waiting for you guys but Jeremy offered me a ride home"

Damon sighed in the phone "Alright we'll be home soon" He said

"Okay just please hurry, I need to talk to you guys about something important!" Melody said before hanging up the phone wishing they were already inside the house. She handed Jeremy back his phone before thanking him for the ride home, Jeremy smiled before leaning over pressing his warm pink lips to hers Melody quickly responded forgetting how good it felt when he kissed her. Jeremy slowly pulled back looking into her chocolate brown eyes

"I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" Melody smiled before jumping out of the car "Thanks again Jer"

"No problem" He responded, Melody shut the door heading up to the door digging in her purse for her keys. Suddenly a noise came from no where making melody turn stiff she quickly searched through her bag until she found the set of house keys shoving a random pair into the door not noticing it was the wrong key "Crap" She muttered under her breath. She heard the noise again grabbing the right key and shoving it into the key hole trying to stop her hand from shaking so she can open the door. Just as she was about to turn the key someone pinned her against the door quickly turning her around to face them.

Melody tried to scream but it was caught in her throat the person was dressed in all black with a black ski mask covering his face. Without thinking she flung the man backwards into a tree creating a ring of fire around the house to protect herself, the man smirked underneath his mask using his vampire abilities to jump over the fire before the flames grew grabbing the girl before she could head inside the house

"You never let me kiss you like that" The voice said huskily tigtening his grip on her

"I don't know who you are or what you want please just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that Darling" he Snarled "Someone very important to me wants you and to be honest with you I want you as well making it a win win"

"I rather die than go anywhere with you!" Melody shouted looking at the burning flames consuming the oxygen getting higher

"Oh but sweet darling I haven't tortured you yet" He said wickedly slowly taking off his mask revealing himself to the young Vamp witch, Melody's breath caught in her throat as she faced the young man. He had intense green eyes with silky dark locks and pale skin. His touch was cold yet firm and strong... strong enough to break her arm without trying.

"Zane!" Melody gasped looking at her ex boyfriend who she had broken up with a year ago as soon as she found out he was the son of Klaus' much older and dangerous than Damon or Stefan. The forever 17 year old boy smirked leaning closer to Melody

"Hello my love, Long time no see" Zane smiled "Come on My father is waiting, we'll have to wait a week until we can get the next flight to Italy!"

"No!" melody protested "Let me go!" She screamed at the top of her lungs getting angry all over again her eyes changed an endless shade of black and purple veins caressed her eyes. Zane smirked pulling her in closer before roughly pressing his lips on her kissing her forcefully her fangs pireced through his lips as she struggled to get free, blood spilled down his chin while some went into melody's mouth she couldn't help her instanct to drink the delicious blood but she held strong. Zane finally pulled back wiping the blood off of his chin while his lips went back to normal

"It's time to say Good night sweetheat!" Zane smiled stabbing a vervain dart into melody's side leaving her unconiuos and dissapering into the dark with the young vamp-witch in his arms...

* * *

AN: Thanks alot for reading :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought I'm sorry for the long Update And since i havent updated ths in forever I decided to do it. I'll try to post an update for Best friend, Bad Romance and Prank Wars sometime this week! :D Thanks again! And what do we have here A certain Bad Boy lover coming back from the past to get Melody and bring her back to his father? Yess I brought in a past evil lover that she didn't know was Klaus' son. Will he have a change of heart who knows? Thanks so much God Bless!

-Vamp213


	8. The venom that drips from your heart

AN: Hey everyone thank you for the kind reviews it means alot, Oh boy so I re-read the last chapter and realized i had ALOT and I mean A LOT of typo's but you guys are so sweet so thank you all so much, since I had such a delay on this story I decided to post another chappie. Here you guys go enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nada thing... expect for Melody and Zane.

Save me from myself Chapter 8: The venom that drips from your heart.

* * *

Melody woke up to a throbbing pain in her back, the smell of musty old carpet filled the air making the young Vamp-witch want to gag. Everything was dizzy making her head ache with pain almost to a point where the pain was unbearable. She felt something wrapped around her waist stopping her from moving slowly the young girl turned her head to see what it was only to be greeted by the dark haired boy who seemed to be sleeping peacefully with his arm wrapped around her keeping her close to him. Melody slowly moved her hand to try to remove Zane's from her waist she carefully placed her hand ontop of his slowly pushing his arm off of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Zane said raspily clutching the girl tighter to him making her gasp

"I'm not afraid of you Zane" Melody responded angrily "You're just a pathetic mess trying to live up to his father's expectations"

Zane just smirked his arm still wrapped tight around Melody Moving his lips to her earlobe "You didn't think I was pathetic when I kissed you like this" He whispered huskily in her ear before dipping his head down planting a sweet pepper kisses all over her neck, Melody tried desperately to get out of his death grip but soon found it was useless he was too strong "Maybe not then but I sure do now see I realized you were the biggest mistake of my life and I regret everything about us" Melody answered him back making

Zane growled removing his lips from her neck "I think you're lying" he said with a smirk present on his face "I think you're still in love with me" Zane finished grabbing hold of Melody's right hand placing a small kiss on it, Melody laughed at the boy letting him know how crazy that was, she was clearly over him.

"Well you weren't always the sharpest tool in the shed" She joked making the vampire angrier "Besides I've moved on"

Zane smirked getting up from the bed opening the small fridge grabbing a blood packet "Yes with that little boy who is too in touch with his feminine side... remind me I'll have to pay him a little visit" He smiled revealing his white teeth that could easily be transformed into fangs. Melody glared hard at him every fiber of her hated him

"If you touch Jeremy I swear I'll-" She said only to be cut off by the charming boy

"You'll what?" Zane said moving closer to melody "you're going to hurt me?" Zane responded mocking her threat. Melody's teeth were clenched as she nodded

The dark haired boy laughed "That's cute, but I think you're forgetting I'm almost 357 years old" he reminded her

"I think you're forgetting that I'm a very powerful girl" She answered him back letting him know she wasn't afraid of him

"Oh believe me I know what powers you hold...that's one of the reasons I was so attracted to you and was jealous when you talked to another man" He said making melody shiver "Speaking of jealousy I don't like this Jeremy fellow. But since it would cause you so much heartbreak if i killed the pathetic human I thought it would be better if you broke his heart instead"

Melody's face dropped as the words left Zane's mouth, he couldn't he wouldn't... he told her he would never compel her. Since he was playing on their past relationship so much Melody took a punch at it "You told me that you would never compel me that you would rather die than make do something or forget something against my will, and as I see it that's the only way you're going to get me to break up with Jeremy!"

Zane's smirk faded as he looked at the girl a part of him still had a soft spot for her but another part reminded him that she tore his heart out a long time ago and he would be stupid to fall for her tricks

"Yes I believe I did say that... but promises are made to be broken my love" He snarled placing the blood bag on the bed before softly grabbing her face forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes "You're going to call Jeremy and tell him that you don't love him anymore and that you moved on with a man that you will always love"

"Zane please don't make me do this" Melody begged but Zane just ignored her

"As you say this sound cold and mean sound like you were just using him to get over me" He laughed looking deep into her eyes "And when he is on the brinks of reaching his breaking point tell him that you never loved him at all and to never call you again and hang up, understood?" Zane said watching tears fall from the young girls eyes

Melody stayed frozen on the bed as Zane grabbed his cell phone compelling her to dial his number, once the phone was ringing she had no choice. She had to do what he said.

"Hello?" Melody heard from the other end of the phone breaking her heart even more "Hello, Is anybody there?"

"It's me" Was all she said, Zane watched her with a wicked smirk on his face

"Melody?" Jeremy responded confused "Where are you, Stefan and Damon are going insane and I know for sure I dropped you off!" Jeremy said worried

"I can't say where I am but I need you to listen to me" Melody said preparing herself for the impact "I can't do this anymore"

"Do what anymore?"

"I can't be with you anymore, I'm sorry but I don't love you" Melody said choked up tears were streaming down her face

"Mel, where is this coming from. Please talk to me?" Jeremy said already sounding broken

"There is nothing to talk about we're done, truth is I never loved you and I only used you to try and get over my ex"

"I-I don't know what to say right now, I just can't believe this"

"Good it's good you don't say anything. It's best if we just never speak again, I'm with my ex-boyfriend again and I will continue to be with him until we go to Italy in the next two weeks. I'm happy without you and We're staying at a beautiful hotel just right outside of Mystic falls" Melody rushed trying to tell Jeremy where she was using a code. She was outside of Mystic falls but she was at a motel instead of a hotel there were no other hotels nor motels around for another 300 kilometers and she was going to italy in two weeks not willing that is and she was not certainly not happy hopefully Jeremy picked up on this before Zane did.

"Slow down you're talking to fast and I'm confused I really don't want to hear how perfect you and you're ex are together!" Jeremy said angrily

"Good get angry but listen to me carefully, I don't love you I love him and he **took **me to a beautiful hotel right outside of Mystic-" Before Melody could finsih Zane snatched the phone away from her realizing what she was doing.

"Melody, Melody! Please talk to me I'm so confused and I still love you just explain to me why you're doing this" Jeremy said into the phone

Zane smirked responding to the man "Because she loves me and always will, If you have a problem with that please contact me later as I will come and we'll discuss our differences further more If I were you I'd forget about Melody" Melody tried grabbing the phone away from Zane but he was too fast

"I'd love for you to say that to my face" Jeremy said darkly making the vampire smile

"just remember those were your wishes" Zane said coldly before hanging up the phone looking at Melody with a hard look "You almost gave away our location, you're being very naughty" Zane said moving closer to Melody

"I did what you said I broke up with him!" Melody protested, Zane stopped infront of her before looking at her in the eyes

"Yes I suppose you did" He said "But since I can't trust you you're going to stay here and not move until I come back" He said compelling her to listen

Melody tried to struggle or do anything but soon found out it was pointless her body was frozen, Zane smirked heading towards the door

"Wait!" Melody called out "Where are you going!"

Zane just laughed before answering her "To meet your boyfriend... my bad I mean ex-boyfriend to discuss our differences, I'm sure the world wouldn't mind if it had one less annoying human in it"

"Zane wait don't do this!" Melody called out again But it was too late Zane had already left leaving melody stuck on the bed with hot tears streaming down her face...

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it :) Thanks for all the kind reviews you guys are too sweet and keep me motivated to write more stories so thank you. I'll try my best to update Bad Romance and A drunk man tells no tales and maybe even Prank Wars as soon as I can! Thank you all so much Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks again!

-Vamp213 (L)


	9. Bite me tenderly

An: Thanks for the reviews Here it is Chapter 9 of SMFM Enjoy :)

S.M.F.M: Bite me tenderly

* * *

Melody struggled against the invisble force that was pinning her against the bed, she hated this. She hated that she couldn't do anything to save the people she loves when all of this was her fault. If she just would have stopped trying to run and just allow Klaus to take her then none of this could have happened Zane would not have kidnapped her and promised to harm Jeremy. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Elena's lives wouldn't be in danger and she would be able to sleep with a clear conscience. Melody gasped as the door violently opened causing her to yelp out in terror, Zane smirked before waltzing in the room and swiftly closing the door behind him.

"Where's Jeremy!" Melody shouted at the deviously charming man "What did you do to him!"

Zane smirked "Nothing... for now, turns out harming that little human is bumped out of the agenda today" Zane smiled sitting on the bed next to Melody, Melody could feel his hot breath warm her face her tears were already dried making her feel tired. Melody watched him carefully knowing very well what he was capable of "What do you mean bumped out of the agenda?" Melody asked him nervously

"I mean my father want's you in Italy sooner than later so that means we gotta make a move on that" Zane said smoothly, Zane noticed how weak and tired Melody looked like, the green eyed man got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen in search of a blood packet for her until they could get real food. The man sighed slowly shutting the fridge they were fresh out. He brought his wrist to his mouth feeling his fangs pierce through his cold skin until the taste of his blood met his tastebuds. Zane coolly walked over to Melody

"You Haven't eaten anything since we got here?" He said the tone of his voice made it seem more like a statement instead of a question. Melody shook her head in response "I'm not stupid I know your father needs me to be all strong and powerful when I arrive to him so I'm going to make myself so weak that I'll be no use to him" Melody responded not caring if she was screwing up Klaus' plans for her. Zane sighed not in the mood to argue with the young woman.

"Well we are all out of Blood packets and All the diners around here are closed so my blood is the only option you have" Zane replied with a deadly smirk, Melody glared at the man watching his every movements.

"I'm not drinking your blood Zane!" Melody said fiercely

"You have too, your becoming very weak and it's scaring me" Zane replied truthfully his old feelings for Melody seemed to be rising back to the surface "Please don't make me force you"

Melody stared deeply into his eyes "No" she said through gritted teeth, Zane shrugged turning off his emotions he slipped up once he wasn't going to let his soft side show anymore. Smiling Zane brought his wrist to melody mouth tilting her head up so she would have no choice but to swallow, melody struggled against zane's force she tried to push him away even if she did know it was useless. Melody felt the warm bitter-sweet liqud slide down her throat she could feel her animalistic side going wilding as she unwillingly drank Zane's blood. Veins carresed her eyes and long extended fangs sunk down into the man's flesh bringing a smile to Zane's lips "Good Girl, Drink up" Zane said his smile turning into a smirk. After she had enough Zane removed his wrist away from her Melody gasped spiting up some blood.

"You ass!" Melody shouted unable to wipe her mouth because of Zane's complusion.

"Sorry love but you pushed me to do it" Zane pressed his lips onto her forehead before getting up off the bed."Were leaving for Itlay by tomorrow, so If I were you I'd get a good night's rest my sweet"

Zane walked off into the bathroom leaving Melody alone to think about everything this was her fault all of this was her fault.

* * *

Damon and Stefan paced around the room in hopes to try and calm themselves down, Jeremy was seated on a smooth leather sofa watching the men pace.

"When did she call you?" Stefan asked Jeremy still pacing

"Like yesterday she said she was with her boyfriend" Jeremy said his words dripping with venom not really interested to talk about Melody

"boyfriend?" Stefan asked growing irritated by Jeremy's presence by the second "I thought you were her boyfriend"

Jeremy stared off into space spiting out his reply "Yeah well I guess I'm not anymore, she said she was with her boyfriend Zane and that they were going to Italy in two weeks and how happy she was" Jeremy said growing disgusted with the thought of the two he was upset and Melody should have been with him not some Zane guy. Damon stopped pacing and looked intensly at Jeremy "Listen you little brat, did she say where she was?" Damon asked him growing worried by the second, he couldn't let anything happen to Melody he promised her father that he would protect her from Klaus and now she was missing.

Jermey scoffed "I don't know" He said rolling his eyes at the man, Anger pulsed through Damon's veins in a second Damon's hands were around Jeremy's neck squeezing the dear life out of him.

"You're lying!" Damon yelled "You know exactly where she is!" Damon hands clasped around his neck tighter cutting off all airflow, Stefan quickly pulled Damon off of the boy, Jeremy gasped throwing a coughing fit well trying to regain his oxygen level the boy rubbed his throat looking at the men.

"Alright! She said she was at a hotel right outside of mystic falls" Jeremy said remembering the sweet sound of her voice "Why she obviously wants to be with Zane so let her" Jeremy finished, Stefan sensed the sadness in his eyes as he spoke of the young girl.

"Because for all we know Klaus might have her and that little phone call you neglected to tell us about could have been a big hint!" Damon said annoyed the man walked towards the door grabbing one of his leather jackets and a set of car keys.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy said getting up walking over to where Damon and Stefan were

"To find Melody" Stefan replied throwing on his jacket "Now are you coming or not"

Jeremy nodded his head in response "Yeah" he said looking up at Stefan, Damon growled opening the door

"Come on we dont have all day!" Damon grouched heading out the door both men followed him in hopes to find the girl named Melody Smith... 

* * *

AN: I know Haven't updated in a looong time! LOOL but I'm trying my best to :) Well tell me what you thought and how you feel are you liking Zane or do you think he's a total D-BAG or is Jeremy acting all babyish LOL well leave me a review thanks so much for reading

-Vamp213 (L)


	10. I feel you

An: Here it is Chapter 10 :) Enjoy to all who read :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing. well nothing execpt Zane and Melody :)

SMFM Chapter 10: I feel you.

* * *

Melody felt a soft hand graze along her left cheek, the morning sun peered through the window hitting her body. The young girl's eyes fluttered open only to see Zane sitting beside her. A smirk was plastered on his face as he watched the young Vamp-witch.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Zane said softly his intense green eyes were glued to her, making her feel uncomfortable.

Melody scoffed looking up at him "Are you going to let me go?" She replied raising an eyebrow at the man in a serious matter.

"No, I am not."

"Then what's so good about it!" Melody muttered sitting up in the bed glad that Zane had finally removed his complusion he had on her. Zane laughed removing his soft sturdy hand from her face before slipping off of the bed and walking into the bathroom. Melody got up from the bed and strecthed out her arms enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. Her gaze moved towards the door, curious she slowly waked towards it making sure to be quiet. Her small hands reached for the door knob when grasped she slowly twisted it trying her best not to make a sound. A smile was plastered on her face as the door slowly opened allowing a beaker of light to shine through. She continued to open the door when suddenly her hand slipped and the door opened faster making a loud creak sound emerge from it. Melody's head shot back towards the bathroom door her bright smile dissapeared when she heard it slam open revealing a pissed off Zane.

The young vamp-witch quickly headed outside using her vampire speed to gain distance away from the murderous man. She knew Zane was close behind but it didn't stop her from giving all she had into getting away, she hadn't eaten a proper meal since she was here she knew she was too weak to continue, Zane finally caught up to the young woman grabbing her into his grip. He slammed her into the nearest brick wall of the motel making her yelp out in pain.

"What did I tell you about running?" He growled his mouth frothing with pure anger. His eyes were blacker than the distance in between the stars almost as if he could consume her whole with one glance. Purple veins bulged out beneath the thin skin underneath his eyes, fangs extended to a dangerous length letting her know he could attack her at any minute. Melody felt his grip grow stronger pressing hard on her bones.

"I needed air" Melody gasped not use to this type of pain "Zane, you're hurting me"

The man's grip did not ease, he wasn't able to process anything but anger. Melody felt her bones begining to crack from the immense amount of pressure Zane was applying to her arms.

"Zane!" She tried again, but still nothing "Please, I'm part human. You're going to break my arm!"

Zane growled releasing her allowing the young girl to fall on her feet. Melody quickly grasped her right arm feeling the pain course through her body. Zane swiftly grabbed her and lead her to the room. She was trapped and she knew it. Zane headed over to the kitchen and brought back a spice. He held the spice to her nose and made sure she was inhaling it until the young vamp-witch was limp in his arms. He wanted to get to italy fast and without any trouble, he placed her on the bed before grabbing some stuff and packing them away until the sound of his fathers private jet overflooded the motel. Zane smirked carrying the girl with 2 light bags in his hand.

* * *

"Can you help us or not Bonnie?" Jeremy asked pacing around her purple bedroom.

"I can send her a message but I dont know if she'll be strong enough to send one back" Bonnie said grabbing her grimmore

"Well it's worth a try" Stefan replied trying to keep all things positive. Bonnie nodded before closing her eyes and chanting something in latin.

'Melody can you hear me, It's me Bonnie!' Bonnie sent her telepathically. Five minutes passed and Bonnie still recieved no response from the young girl, Damon stood by the door trying to keep himself calm. Bonnie sighed shutting her eyes tighter willing to try again.

'Melody where are you? We're trying to help you. Please tell me.' She tried again, but as the time passed she recieved nothing.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm not getting a response" Bonnie sighed thinking of something she could do.

"Well now what do we do" Jeremy sighed giving up, Bonnie gasped quickly grabbing her book flipping through the pages.

"I can do a locater spell!" Bonnie said happily "All I need is something that belongs to her"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know maybe a strand of hair or her toothbrush anything with her D.N.A on it" Bonnie replied giving each of them a sense of hope. Damon smiled placing a peck on Bonnie's cheek "Alright we don't have a lot of time. Luckily that girl sheds more than a dog, lets get a move on" Damon responded heading outside of Bonnie's bedroom and in search of Melody.

* * *

Zane carried a passed out Melody out of his private jet and onto Italian soil. He took in a deep breath enjoying the scenery, the man slowly scanned the area until he saw a big black SUV with a driver waiting for him. Zane smirked walking up the car "You must be my ride" the boy said placing Melody in the back seat.

"Yes, You're father sent me to drive you to your quarters" The man with the heavy italian accent said opening the front door for Zane.

"Where is my dearest father?" Zane said with sarcasim not completely thrilled by his dad.

"He is in his home-land England sir, he says he will be here in a matter of one month, two tops."

"That's just like him." Zane scoffed hopping into the car.

"I'm sure he just wanted to make sure you arrived safely" The italian man said trying to make Zane feel better.

"Nah, He wanted to make sure his precious cargo arrived safely" Zane said correcting the man "He doesn't give a shit about me"

The man shook his head before getting into the car himself driving Zane and Melody to where they would be staying for the next month.

... 2 days later...

Melody woke up in a large plump bed the size of texas, a sweet aroma filled her nostrils as she breathed. Her sprained arm was tightly wrapped up making sure it could heal properly her cuts and bruises from when Zane roughly backed her into the wall were also taken care of. She was no longer in her dress that she wore from the dance. She missed matt's hugs that reminded her of a big older brother's, she missed Damon's sense of humor and Stefan's ability of putting up with it. She missed her home and her new friends Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. But most of all she missed Jeremy she missed the way he made her feel, she missed the way he would hold her when she was happy, angry, sad or scared. She missed his kisses how each one could send her over the edge into la la land. She missed the feel of his soft lips moving against hers making her stomach drop it was painful but how it was an enjoyable pain that she would kill foThr to have again at the snap of her fingers. Melody scanned the room it was large with beautiful cherry wood furniture making it look very victorian. The large oak door slowly opened releasing melody from her thoughts.

"Sorry if I scared you" A brown haired woman said "Master Zane wanted me to give you this" The woman finished handing melody a big back bag. Melody hesitated before taking the bag from the woman.

"Thankyou" She smiled

"No problem, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen if you need me" The lady stated closing the door behind her. Melody nodded opening the bag, a beautiful red satin dress came out it had beautiful matching sequins along the bust and the torso. A rectangle box slipped out of the bag , melody carefully opened out revealing a gorgeous large oval cut red ruby that was encased with white diamonds around the perimeter of it with matching earrings. Zane walked into her room watching her in awe.

"Do you like it" He asked looking at her

"Yes it is beautiful" Melody replied trying to avoid his gaze

"Good,good you'll have a chance to wear them next month" Zane informed her.

"What's next month?"

"The ball, my princess" Zane said his eyes stalking her body.

Melody felt uncomfortable all over again "How long was I passed out?" She asked him placing the jewerly back in the box

"2 days my sweet"

"Oh" Was all she could manage to say "Zane, where are we?"

"We are in Italy my darling. Vinece, Italy" Zane replied with a large smile, this was going to be a heck of a month.

* * *

An: I hope you liked it :) Have a great summer! God Bless! :)

-Vamp213


End file.
